Esa es mi Novia
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: IchiRuki/One-Shot AU/Siempre pensó que ella merecía algo mejor que sólo comprarle comida mexicana y traerlo de las fiestas ya ebrio, pero lo que Ichigo no sabía era que Rukia así lo quería, tanto como él a ella.


_-¡Hola, queridos IchiRukistas! Bueno, primero que nada, feliz año nuevo y espero que esté lleno de bendiciones y suerte para ustedes, amado publico [:D]_

_Hikari: Hoy traemos un fic que Nee-san había planeado hace ya tiempo, pero que no lo hiso por tareas y otras cosas…_

_-¡Exacto! Pero bueno, este es un One Shot con toques AU y OoC [xD] Lo de siempre. Y bueno, espero que les guste. La inspiración me llegó mientras escuchaba el disco de mi hermana de "Blink 182: Greats Hits" y vi la letra de la canción de "Josie"_

_Hikari: La cual es recomendada para leer este fic. La recomendamos mucho [:) ]_

_-Bueno, los dejaremos leer…_

_**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ® ni sus personajes nos pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es sólo mera coincidencia.**_

* * *

><p><strong>ESA ES MI NOVIA<strong>

Era alrededor de media noche, pasada la una de la madrugada y él ya estaba ebrio. Sus amigos le ofrecieron quedarse a dormir pero él no quería, porque tenía quien lo esperara y no quería hacerla angustiarse más, no a _ella. _

-¡Vamos, Ichigo! – le animó su amigo Keigo a que continuara tomando con ellos, pero él se negaba. Ya estaba más idiota que de costumbre y la había regado en grande, porque tenía que llegar completo a casa con todo y carro. Mala idea la de él haber tomado cuando tenía que estar al volante para regresar a casa.

-No…¡Hip! Puedo, Keigo – dijo con los ojos ya rojos debido al alcohol y tambaleándose en la puerta para salir.

-¡No, no, no! – Keigo le jaló del cuello de la camisa para que no saliera de la casa – Mira, llama a Rukia-chan y dile que venga por ti, no puedes manejar en este ¡Hip! Perdón, estado.

-Pero…Ella…¿Cómo, hip, she viene?

-Que pida un tashi y aquí nosotros se lo pagamos ¿No, Mizuiro? – llamó Keigo a su amigo de cabello negro y al resto.

-Si, hacemos coperacha – dijo Kojima.

Pasaron sólo unos segundos para que pudieran convencer a Ichigo Kurosak de que llamara a su novia. Si bien habían ido a casa de Mizuiro a celebrar una 'reunión de ex compañeros' de la preparatoria. Ichigo había tomado mucho y tenía el carro de su novia, Rukia Kuchiki, como transporte. Para su infortunio, ya no podía ni mantenerse en pie y había olvidado su licencia de conducir en una chamarra que dejó en su departamento. Pero eso es otra historia.

Ahora Ichigo estaba en el teléfono, marcando rápidamente el número que se sabía de memoria, el de su departamento. Esperó mientras escuchaba el pitido del teléfono a que le contestaran, hasta que por fin se escuchó la voz del otro lado.

-_¿Diga…? – _era la voz de Rukia por el auricular.

-¡Mi amorsh…! ¡hip!

-_¡Ichigo! Lo sabía, ya estás ebrio ¿verdad, idiota? _

-Mi vida, mi amor…Chula-hermosa-preciosa…Ven por mi, ándale – decía el ahogado joven de cabello naranja melosamente y cantarín. – Toma un taxi y…¡Hip! Aquí el ricachón de Mizuiro te lo paga…

-_Está bien – _dijo Rukia – _Sólo espera ahí ¡No te vayas a ningún lado! Llegaré pronto, unos quince minutos ¿Ok?_

-Si, hermosha… - y no volvió a escuchar más. Ya le habían colgado.

Y así se pasaron los quince minutos exactos para que el taxi dejara a la Kuchiki en la puerta de la residencia Kojima. Bajó del vehículo tras pagarle por cortesía de Keigo y Mizuiro, y sacó a Ichigo como pudo para luego meterlo en su propio auto y ponerse ella al volante.

-¿Te divertiste? – preguntó la pelinegra a su novio, mientras este estaba recostado en el respaldo del asiento, asintiendo y tratando de no dormirse.

-¿Vien…¡Hip! Vienes enojada, Ruki…? – preguntó inocente el oji miel. Ella sólo sonrió.

-¿Por qué habría de estar enojada? – dijo Rukia como si nada – Me dijiste que ibas a venir, me ofreciste venir pero te dije que tenía cena con mis hermanos. Si no me hubieses dicho, otra cosa sería.

-No, no – renegó Kurosaki – Que shi estás enojada…p-porque me empedé (1). A eso me refiero.

Kuchiki sólo sonrió divertida, siempre era la misma historia cada que Ichigo salía con Keigo y sus antiguos compañeros de preparatoria. Ella no quería ir, no porque los amigos de su novio le cayeran mal, al contario. Los conocía desde hace poco y toda la bola le había caído de lo mejor, todos eran muy divertidos para su parecer. Si ella no salía con Ichigo era para que él saliera a divertirse por su cuenta. Algo tenía que hacer si es que ya llevaban varios años saliendo y meses viviendo en el mismo departamento.

Rukia era una chica de mundo; la más pequeña de una de las familias más ricas de aquel pueblo llamado Karakura, la familia Kuchiki. Había vivido tanto tiempo rodeada de lujos que la habían hartado, para su suerte, cuando entró a la universidad, decidió independizarse de la familia y hacerse cargo de sí misma. Estudia en las mañanas y en las tardes es mesera. Ichigo por otro lado, era un muchacho que, aunque no había nacido en cuna de oro y no fuese educado en los mejores colegios, era una gran persona, omitiendo su mal carácter, su impaciencia y su ceño fruncido. Pero lo mejor era que todo esto hizo que Rukia se fijara en él y que lo quisiera así como era.

Volviendo con ambos en el auto, la pelinegra seguía riendo al volante, mientras su novio le miraba con cara de borrego, ebrio claro.

-¡Claro que no me enojo porque te embriagues, Ichigo! – soltó entre carcajadas la chica – Me gusta que te diviertas y que, aunque te emborraches, sepas de tus límites. Por eso confió en ti.

-¡Por eso te quiero, enana! – decía mientras abrazaba a su novia.

-Si, si. Yo también te quiero, zanahoria – sonrió ella - ¡Pero ya quítate que sino chochamos y a ambos nos meten a prisión! – entonces Ichigo obedeció como buen niño - ¿Quieres comer algo?

Los ojos de Ichigo se iluminaron con la pregunta. Claramente, cuando se está borracho, luego lueguito te puede dar hambre. Tomando dirección contraria a su casa, fueron a un restaurante de comida mexicana, que por suerte tenía ventanilla para autos. Pidieron nachos, tacos, tortas, enchiladas y muchas cosas debido al gran estómago de Ichigo y, de regalo por la compra, le dieron un sombrero de charro.

-Aquí hay dinero – dijo Ichigo mientras sacaba billetes de su pantalón – Toma, paga.

-No – se negó Rukia ante el brazo estirado de su novio dándole el dinero – Yo pago

-¡Nada! Toma – y le puso los billetes en la mano y no quedó de otra que pagar con ello.

Saliendo de la caseta ella le reclamó el por qué siempre hacía lo mismo, él contestó con un ligero "estamos a mano" con eso cubría el hecho de que ella fuera por él a casa de Mizuiro. Y es que así eran ellos, con cualquier cosita peleaban, pero con cualquier cosita se arreglaban porque ellos trataban de siempre quedar sin deudas el uno con el otro, siempre quedaban a mano.

Llegaron al edificio de su departamento e Ichigo cargaba en la cabeza su sombrero y tenía su brazo cubriendo gran parte de la espalda de Rukia para poder subir juntos al elevador sin que se partiera la cara debido al desequilibrio. La pelinegra abrió con sus llaves y dejó la bolsa con comida en la mesa del comedor que daba a la entrada, para así encaminar a su novio al cuarto.

Ichigo al sentir el cuarto no pudo más que echarse en la cama. Trató de erguirse para quitarse los zapatos y los pantalones, pero al no poder, Rukia le ayudó. Lo mismo fue con la camisa de botones para así, sólo quedarse en calcetines, playera sin mangas y bóxer. Rukia se quitó la ropa para ponerse ese pijama amarillo a cuadros que siempre usaba, una vez lista, llevó la bolsa de comida con una bandeja para que comieran aunque sea en la cama o en la mesa que estaba junto a la misma. Comieron y después al pelo pincho llegó el sueño y poco a poco se le iba adentrando la cruda.

-Ya, a dormir, idiota – sentenció la Kuchiki tapándolo a él y sí misma con las mantas, mientras se acurrucaba al cuerpo de su chico.

-Rukia…

-¿Hm?

-¿Por qué estás conmigo? – preguntó de la nada pero no pareciera que de verdad estuviera tomado, cualquiera que escuchara eso lo sonaría como algo anormalmente sobrio. Ella le miró confundida – Me refiero a que podrías tener a los chicos que quieras, eres genial…Eres inteligente, bonita… Una enana mandona – rio ante su propio comentario, recibiendo un golpecito en la nariz por parte de ella – Pero estás conmigo…¿Por qué?

-¿Quieres que te lo diga? – Ichigo asintió, Rukia suspiró – Porque eres tierno, agradable, comprensivo, explosivo, obstinado, un cabeza hueca… - y por cada cosa que decía, le iba dando un beso en toda la cara – Y porque me haces feliz cuando estoy contigo ¿Eso no te basta?

-Pero… - volvió a insistir él – Pudiste andar con tu amigo ese cabeza de piña, Raj…

-Renji

-¡Ese vale (2)! O con tu profe Kaien, el que dicen que es mi gemelo perdido… ¡Con quien quisieras! Muchos dicen eso, y tienen razón – dijo con un poco de tristeza en su voz – Un idiota como yo no te merece…

-No digas eso – lo tomó desprevenido, depositando en sus labios con olor a wiskey y cerveza sin importarle – Te prefiero a ti entre un millón de tipos más. Porque tú eres especial y ya.

No sabía qué, pero algo en esos ojos tan extrañamente bellos de un tono azul y violeta le hicieron saber que ella decía la verdad. Volvió a besarla con la misma ternura, luego más apasionadamente, pero no tenía ánimos de hacer algo más que _arrumacos _en esa noche, estaba muy ebrio y ella no se lo merecía aunque accediera. Así que sólo se abrazó del pequeño cuerpo de su novia, ella con la cabeza sobre su pecho y él respirando el aroma de su cabello, viendo televisión para poder agarrar sueño y quedar completamente dormidos, uno al lado del otro.

Porque aunque no fueran de la misma clase social, aunque fueran como el agua y el aceite, combinaban muy bien, como la uña y la mugre, como el chocolate y la fresa. Así como la comida mexicana; lo dulce con lo picante. Y es que Rukia siempre querría a Ichigo así como era, porque amar a una persona es quererla sin cambiarla, así con virtudes y defectos.

Por eso Ichigo podía estar seguro de que todo con ella estaría bien, aun si no eran los más románticos del mundo, aun si él se ponía ebrio y ella tenía que recogerlo de fiestas, aun si sólo comían chatarra y veían televisión mientras hacían _sus cosas _por las noches. Porque a ella no le importaba como fuese, sólo quería estar con él. Así Rukia demostraba que quería a Ichigo mientras no se pasara de la raya. Y así Ichigo podía decir con orgullo, aun estando borracho, "¡Si, esa es mi novia!"

**~FiN~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>GLOSARIO<strong>_

_**1."Empedarse" : Es un sinónimo que ,no sé si se use en otros países, se usa para referirse que alguien ya está borracho. "Está pedo" es que alguien está ebrio.**_

_**2."Vale" : Del pueblo de donde proviene mi madre, (Zacoalco de Torres, además de que se usa también en Zapopan) es para referirse a las personas. Es mas o menos despectivo, dependiendo de como lo uses, claro. Al decir "ese vale" es como decir "ese tipo".**_

_-Comentarios son aceptados, cualquiera. Mientras no se ofenda la integridad de mi Oka-san [¬¬] Que eso no es de Dios…Ok, nos despedimos. Agradeceremos los reviews y las adiciones ¡Nos leemos la próxima! ¡Cuídense! ¡Ay La!_


End file.
